


Funny, huh

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-11
Updated: 2004-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well it's not every day that you find your boyfriend in bed with a very naked Lana Lang saying let's make this a threesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny, huh

## Funny, huh

by BelovedBoss

[]()

* * *

This story has a mind of it's own. I so didn't mean to write this. 

"So the whole thing was a joke."  
"Oh Clark come on."  
"No Lex, I just wanna make sure..."  
"Are you ever going to let this go Clark?" "Well it's not every day you find your boyfriend in bed with a very naked Lana Lang saying let's make this a threesome." "Now Clark..."  
"I'm sorry if I'm still a little freaked out about this... how did you get Lana to agree with the whole naked thing anyway..." "Let's not talk about this Clark."  
"That glower is not gonna work this time Lex... Hey! That's not gonna work either." "That's not what your cock is telling me Clark." "Yeah well my cock is not in charg-oh, do, do that again." "Mmmmmm."  
"..."  
"..."  
"oh my God, Lana, uh..."  
Cough "Lana?!" Cough  
"Just joking." 


End file.
